


Masterpiece

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-20
Updated: 2006-03-20
Packaged: 2019-02-02 18:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: Jack sees Daniel as a priceless work of art.





	Masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

Jack O'Neill glanced impatiently at the clock on the studio wall; the latest in a string of men, (and he used the term loosely) that his friend Sam had been procuring for him was due soon. 

Her instructions were simple, to find guys from her campus that were half man, half god. Unfortunately the ones she had been sending were half man, half god knows what! Jack was thinking he may have to reassess his finances and hire a professional model, it would be a stretch, but at least he would have the physique he required. 

Jack sighed.......heavily. He'd been preparing the huge block of marble for weeks in the hope he could recreate the vision he'd had. Jack was worried that if he waited any longer, the inspiration would fade along with any hopes to finally complete his masterpiece.

This is what he hoped it would be, his one true, magnum opus, a monument to his talent and to the hard work, dedication and sheer damned persistance that had not let him quit when yet another piece had turned out rather pedestrian. Jack knew there was something buried deep inside him, a grace that eluded him, the capabilty to produce that one great sculpture that would be a testament to Jack O'Neill. Sometimes it was there, he could almost feel it, tangible in his fingers and hands, but then it faded as another adequate piece was completed.

It was not the monetary rewards he wanted, although he could learn to live with them. Jack made a living, he did not need much, there was only him after all. He wanted the approbation of his peers, the endorsement of his skills, a reward for the sacrifices he'd made. Jack had poured most of his passion into his work. He had got to his early forties never having had a long term relationship, only casual flings with both men and women to fulfil the needs his art could not. Jack was scared that he would end up an old, bitter and twisted man, tormented by his failure to achieve the realisation of his dreams.

Jack set a pot of stong coffee brewing, it's aroma filling the tiny studio like a comforting hug. He thought about the phone call he had recieved from Sam last night.

She had been excited, "I have the perfect man for you", she had practically shouted.

Unfortunately, that's what she had said last time and the reality had turned out to be a spotty youth, who weighed about a hundred pounds wet through! Not exactly the Adonis of Jack's admittedly vivid imagination. Sam cut through Jack's protests and swore that this new guy was perfection.

'Yeah right' thought Jack ruefully, 'Sam could not choose a perfect guy if he fell into her lap wearing nothing but a dicky bow around his dick'. He chuckled at the image.

Jack sighed and made a decision that this guy was to be the last one. He could not bear the hurt faces when he rejected them and the ever more elaborate excuses. Telling the guys they were too good looking was not going to work forever!

In the middle of this introspection there was a knock at the door. Jack straightened his spine and marched over, mentally preparing to soft soap another poor reject. He opened up the door, to find himself gazing into one of the most alive and intelligent faces he'd ever seen. At first sight the glasses gave an appearance of geekdom, but Jack's artistic eye for spotting every detail saw the handsome face and the hint of an incredible body under the unfashionable clothes.

Wow! So far, so good.

"Hi" the vision said nervously, fluttering his lashes. "My name is Dr. Daniel Jackson, er.......Sam sent me over"?

"Doctor?" replied Jack dubiously.

"Archaeology." As if that explained everything.

Jack introduced himself and motioned the young man in, he took a moment to assess him from behind and then followed Daniel into the studio, his eyes riveted to the rear view. Jack moved to stand before Daniel watching as the younger man looked around with interest at all the bits of sculpture that littered the place, sniffing delicately at the pleasant aroma that suggested the filter was full. Daniel was licking his lips and Jack noticed a tell tale flare of the pupils in his huge eyes.

"Can I get you some coffee?" Jack offered, watching fascinated as Daniel's beguiling eyes lit up behind his glasses and he enthusiastically accepted.

Over coffee, Jack had told Daniel all about his ambitious sculpture, that the piece would be a lifesize, neo classical, romanesque figure based on similar works by the great renaissance sculpters. The figure would be reclining. Jack also mentioned the fee, that he was aware that it was not a great amount. Daniel had laughingly replied that it seemed huge for just lying about. Jack laughed too, a palpable release of the tension that he had not been aware of. Jack went on to explain that he would probably need the model for up to four or five hours a day, several days a week, for a couple of months. Jack though, could be flexible about times and could fit around any other schedules Daniel might have.

Daniel told Jack he was an archaeologist attached to the university in a research capacity. Daniel had not been able to get funding for a dig he wanted to pursue in Belize, so he was raising the finance himself. Lost in his thoughts, Daniel had pouted for a minute but then a determined expression had flashed across his expressive, vibrant face. 

"It may take me years," he said with a self deprecating smile, "but," he continued, "I will do it! Not only that, I'll prove to the old fogeys that they were wrong."

Jack had known Daniel all of thirty minutes but he would bet his bottom dollar that the the good doctor meant it. Jack was fascinated by the younger man; he did not understand one word in ten that Daniel spoke in relation to his work, but the sheer enthusiasm and passion conveyed by him spoke volumes to the artist. Jack tried to remember a time he had ever felt the same fervour for sculpture? Surely he must have? Or was it something he was good at, rather than something he felt strongly about. As Daniel chatted, Jack mused that maybe this was the reason he'd never achieved eminence in his chosen field, he did not have the hunger nor the ardency that supported his talent.

Jack suddenly became aware of the silence. Daniel had stopped talking and was gazing at him ruefully. 

"I'm sorry," he apologised. "I tend to get rather carried away when I discuss my work. I always think everyone else must share my infatuation with archaeology too. There's a real possibility I may bore you to sleep if I model for you," he said with a pronounced twinkle in his eyes.

"Please don't apologise," replied Jack smoothly. "It really was fascinating. I was just thinking of something else."

Daniel's open face held only the slightest hint of scepticism at this pronouncement.

Jack's decision had been made the moment he had opened the door. Sam deserved a big thank-you this time.

However there were several things that had to be made clear to Daniel and once they were Jack was not confident that Daniel would think the job was worth it.

Jack looked at the young man across from him, he was perfect. Jack's introspection went on for some time as he contemplated how to broach the subject with delicacy.

Also, why was Daniel on his feet? And grabbing his coat?

"Where are you going?" Jack blurted.

"Well.....look......I mean it's obvious you don't want me. Maybe you're trying to let me down easy or something?

Don't worry I've got the message." 

Jack had already ascribed many virtues to Daniel, it never occured to him that he could be pissy too.

"No!"

"No?"

"No, look Daniel, I'm sorry. I had given up hope of finding someone suitable. Then you came and you're perfect....for the job, it's just I have some particular requirements and I was thinking how best to break them to you so I don't scare you off."

Daniel looked mollified and slightly apologetic.

"So."

"So?"

"Why don't you just ask?"

Jack took a deep breath. "Don't let me fuck this up, " he willed himself.

"Ermm," he began confidently.

"Well the reclining figure, it's... of a ....um.....reclining figure in a short.... er.....toga and robe off the shoulders and um....nothing else. Would that be a problem"? Jack took a deep breath, that was the easy question.

There was a long, drawn out pause. Jack tried not make it obvious he was praying.

"That should be fine." replied Daniel slowly.

"Actually" Jack spoke again "there's something else you ought to know."

Daniel looked enquiringly at Jack.

Jack swallowed, this meant so much to him.

"Well I will need to....um.....touch you and run my hands over your face and body, I need to feel my art you understand not just........see it? It's the way I have always worked. Usually though it's something inanimate that does not have any real objections. I mean......I don't get my kicks this way." Jack hoped he was coming over as reassuring.

Jack risked a peek at Daniel. He looked completely astonished and open mouthed, it was obvious he never considered this possibility in a million years! Though it was a very sexy....er ...kissable look on him. Oh crap! Jack tried never to mix work and pleasure.

Daniel had not yet answered, he was visibly contemplating carefully.

Jack waited for the axe to fall.

"I see....." he replied long minutes later.

".....I think....," he added, at length.

......"that....,"

Jack was waiting in an state of acute apprehension.

Daniel directed a look of sweet mischief at Jack. 

"......as long as you warm your hands first, it should be OK."

Jack mentally added sneaky bastard to the list of Daniel's attributes. 

They sat down again and shared the last of the coffee, as they confirmed details. Then Jack showed Daniel out. He closed the door, leaned back against it and smiled.

The next day, Jack was pacing the studio in agitation waiting for Daniel to come for the first session. One aspect of the bohemian, arty lifestyle Jack had never embraced was impunctuality, he got out of bed early and did not like to retire too late if possible.

He laid out all his tools. Again.

He looked at the clock.

He set a pot of coffee on the go.

He glanced at the clock.

Daniel was late.

He gave the marble one last polish and located his goggles, his second pair, just in case.

Jack stared at the clock.

Damn! Daniel must have changed his mind.

A knock!

Jack slowed his run and nochalantly opened the door disguising his heavier breathing.

"Hey!" Daniel stood on the step.

"You're late." Jack's brain had not circumvented his mouth, unfortunately. He looked at Daniel in apology.

Daniel made a great show of looking at his watch.

"Wow, so I am! A whole two minutes, too." His eyes were doing that twinkling thing again.

Jack tried to maintain a semblance of professionalism as he motioned Daniel into the studio.

Jack strove for a peace offering, Daniel must think him a total nutcase. "Coffee?" he asked.

"Well, yes please.....if we have the time?" Daniel's tone might be demure but Jack reckoned he was being played.

They sat and drank their coffee, making idle chit-chat about inconsequential things. Daniel drained his cup and looked enquiringly at Jack. Jack was nervous, so much rested on his ability to produce this sculpture, all his artistic ambition, he could not stand to be an also ran in his chosen field any longer. Jack went over to a corner of the studio, rummaged for a while, then came back with some abrreviated white cloth over one arm and something that looked like tan leather ribbons in the other, he silently handed over the items to Daniel and pointed out a screen to change behind.

Jack was acutely aware of the sounds Daniel made has he undressed behind the flimsy screen, his discarded clothes were being haphazardly thrown on top of the screen. Jack could hear muffled curses as the archaeologist got to grips with the clothing.

Daniel bashfully emerged a few minutes later, he gestured at his outfit.

"Ummm they decided to fight back."

Jack was thunderstruck! Before him stood sheer perfection in a male form. When Daniel was dressed in his comfortable, ecletic clothes, he looked good. Now nearly naked, in Jack's studio, he looked spectacular. Jack stared, he couldn't help himself.

On Daniel's feet were the sandals, the leather ties criss crossing his legs upto his knees, leaving the toes bare. Jack's eyes travelled up the long, lithe legs until he reached the hem of the short toga. It barely covered Daniel's toned upper thighs, it was dangerously abbbreviated. Jack's vision continued the upward journey, taking in the narrow waist, the taut, defined abdomen and waist. 

Jack took a deep breath and allowed his sight to drink in the broad expanse of the smooth chest. The red robe that billowed out from deceptively powerful shoulders, framing the impressive musculature of the arms, and the capable hands with their elongated fingers.

Daniel had removed his glasses and his expressive, unveiled eyes were shyly glowing at Jack

Jack had wanted a half man, half god to pose for the sculpture, but before him stood a living, breathing deity for sure. 

"Speechless huh? Do I look totally riduculous?" Daniel was completely unaware of the imapct he was having on Jack.

"Nuh uh." Jack felt a familiar ache low in his abdomen. He strove to maintain his discipline.

"You look just fine....um....just....fine." He answered, ignoring Daniel's disbelieving expression.

Jack led Daniel over to the Chaise lounge he had hired for the duration of the sculpture.

"Could I make some adjustments to your hair?"

"Sure, help yourself." Daniel replied with a grin, perching on the end of the couch.

Jack put one hand on Daniel's shoulder to bend him forwards. He began to sweep and ruffle the silken, luxurious hair forwards into a classic 'Brutus' style. Jack's fingers lingered almost without concious volition, tweaking the locks almost individually into place. It was the blooming pangs deep in his gut that brought Jack out of his reverie

He stepped back to survey the result of his ministrations. Wow! Daniel looked amaz.....good......yeah, not bad at all.

Jack lay a wreath of Laurel leaves on Daniel's head.

"You'll do," he told Daniel.

As Daniel stood to position himself on the chaise, the ties of one of his sandals came loose and fell. Jack stopped him from bending over and therefore messing the 'do' and knelt before Daniel to retie the laces himself. Jack wrapped the ties back and forth around the supple limb and tied a knot deftly under his knee. Jack could feel little tremours coming from Daniel, he cocked an enquiring eyebrow from his position on the floor.

"Sorry," Daniel chuckled, "I'm a bit umm...ticklish." Daniel began laughing in earnest and said he couldn't remember the last time someone had tied his shoelaces for him.

Jack laughed too and looked up with some quip.....which died forgotten on his lips when he realised that Daniel had had to forgo underwear beneath the skimpy toga. His mouth dry and the ache flourishing once more, Jack mentally resolved to turn the thermostat up. He didn't want Daniel catching cold.

As Jack rose, he noticed something peeking out from the top of the low slung material wrapped around Daniel's waist. It looked like a scar, a supposed blemish, yet it actually added to his overall perfection as it made him seem all the more human. 

Jack was suddenly seized with an overwhelming need to do justice to this man with all the skills at his disposal.

Daniel lay on the chaise, rather stiff and tense.

"That's no good! Can you imagine yourself as an idle dilletente with hundreds of minions to serve your every whim?"

Daniel chuckled as he relaxed, "Well it's a stretch, but I could just about manage it. Can I imagine you as one?" he asked, dreamily. 

Jack was preoccupied with the particulars of the pose.

"Hmm? One what?"

"A minion serving my every wish?"

When these words penetrated Jack's brain, the resulting image seared a path of fire straight to his groin.

"Whatever helps you with the pose," he growled. Incovenient erections tended to make Jack rather gruff. 

Jack busied himself for a little while around the studio, he came back to find Daniel lightly dozing on the couch. Jack cleared his throat and Daniel started.

"Oh was I asleep? Sorry. I tend to do that if I stay still."

"No worries, you can sleep all you like, but I'd like to just rearrange you a bit, if that's OK?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Jack began to position Daniel's body. Draping decoratively took quite some time, Jack had to be completely satisfied, but eventually he was done.

Daniel was lying with his upper body raised, one impressive arm behind his head, the other idly toying with a feather on the floor, his face was half turned toward Jack. A lissom leg was stretched out along the chaise, the other was crooked up at the knee. He had a sleepy, flushed face and his blue eyes looked like they held a thousand dreams. He looked the very picture of wanton pleasure.

Jack had decided to take the unusual step of starting the sculpture with the head and face. Jack approached Daniel.

"Umm may I feel your face?"

Daniel nodded wordlessly. Jack could feel the tingle in his fingers as he trailed them over Daniel's features. Sight was of secondary importance so he closed his eyes and allowed his fingertips to see and feel.

Jack felt the soft flutter of Daniel's eyelashes.

He brushed the sensitive eyelids.

Daniel's lips expelled a warm breath against Jacks exploring hands.

Jack stroked over the firm chin and refined nose.

He swept down the graceful throat and into the dips of the collar bones.

Jack was heading for sensory overload, he reluctantly opened his eyes to find himself staring at a man who had made him feel more in an hour, just looking and touching, than all his sexual flings from the past twenty odd years. Jack walked over to the cold marble, picked up his chisel and mallet, looked at Daniel and began.

The sculpture progressed wonderfully. From the start Jack had been seized with a ferverency to truly do justice the gorgeous man he had become so attracted too. Daniel came virtually every day, sometimes due to his commitments, it would be late and he would phone. But he never failed to show, though getting to the studio when he said he would posed more of a problem. Jack had to learn to keep his temper in check; Daniel was good for him in unexpected ways.

As Daniel posed and Jack worked, they talked about nearly every subject under the sun. Daniel had very decided views, and stuck to them, they had a few spats but nothing too serious. Jack had not felt this challanged for a very long time. He realised how solitary is life had been BD, before Daniel. Their conversations evolved eventually into more personal territory. Daniel's expressive eyes would dim as he recalled the tragedies that had marred his life, talking with emotion yet no trace of self pity, about his parents, his difficult early life and the tragic death of his young wife. Jack marvelled how the young man could show no bitterness at the hand life had dealt him. Jack berated himself, whining because he could not do his art justice. Jack reckoned that if he had suffered what Daniel had, he'd be in the loony bin by now. Daniel was quite a human being.

Jack had quickly realised that Daniel, although incredibly good to look at, was unbelievably even more amazing inside. Intelligent, funny, intuitive, indiscriminately kind and interested, Daniel could also be stubborn, naughty, argumentative and occasionally clumsy. His eyes were truly the window to his soul. All in all, a wonderfully packaged, potent combination of everything Jack found most attractive. Unfortunately for Jack he had deduced that Daniel was straight, he had spoken of his lost wife with such tenderness and love, Jack had seen the sheen of tears in Daniel's eyes. Jack had wanted to take Daniel in his arms and comfort him, but all Jack could resolve to do was to be a friend and not burden Daniel with his growing feelings. And anyway why on earth would this sparkling, hot, young guy go for a tired, old, has been?

During one session, as Daniel was posing he said."You should sideline as a therapist, Jack."

Jack had been a bit lost in his work as he tried to exactly shape Daniel's lips.

"Ummm What?"

"You're just so easy to talk to, I find myself confiding in you, things I would not dream of telling another person."

Jack was stunned he'd never particularly thought of himself as a people person, perhaps he still wasn't, maybe he was a Daniel person. 

"Well, ya know ......I.....tell you stuff as well," he replied gruffly. "Things I don't tell just anyone"

"I like that," Daniel breathed. "I've never really had a best friend before, thanks Jack,"

That night Jack had finished the session early and invited Daniel to stay and have some take-out. "Your choice," he had wheedled.

"Oh I love Thai food - umm..... is that OK with you?"

"Sure." Jack would have eaten jellied eels with custard had Daniel wanted it.

They sat in the comfortable studio, dipping into the variety of open cartons between them. Jack had hardly ever seen a more erotic sight than Daniel eating with chopsticks, he felt mesmerised as he watched the interplay of man and food. 

Some days Daniel lay down and fell fast asleep in seconds, still maintaining his pose. Jack would avidly stare at him and fantasise about them together, not just physical stuff, but normal everyday things, like sharing meals, arguing over the remote or even doing the dishes. Jack would cover the sculpture to disguise his lack of work, he then would catch up in the long reaches of the night. Stroking the image of Daniel in the cold marble, he would fantasise it was the warm, vital man. He needed no photographs, every inch of Daniel was indelibly printed in his mind.

Jack would wake Daniel when the session was due to finish, the archaeologist would be drowsy and befuddled, unsure of his whereabouts until Jack placed a mug of steaming java in his hand and raised it to his mouth.

Then there were the other sessions when Daniel would talk non stop at a frightening speed about a bewildering number of unrelated topics. Jack barely kept up, but he was always shocked at how fast the time went. Jack's battered coffee maker could hardly cope with the demand and was making alarming noises. Jack was threatening to pay Daniel with coffee beans.

A couple of days later, Jack asked Daniel to make the coffee has he was rather preoccupied with the sculpture. Jack smiled as Daniel practically skipped over to the small kitchen area.

Jack heard a low whistle.

"Jack what happened to that artefact you called a coffee maker?"

Jack strove for nochalance, "Oh I decided I needed a new machine." Jack did not tell of long hours spent on the internet weighing up various machines and so called experts advice. Nor of the energy expended getting the damn thing to actually work.

"New machine?" Daniel hooted, "this is state of the art, it practically grows the beans itself. It must have cost an absolute fortune."

"Nah, got it in some sale." Jack flippantly lied.

Jack was given his reward ten minutes later, when Daniel began sipping the dark brew as though he was drinking nectar. The absolute look of ecstasy that crossed his features coupled with the blissful sighs of appreciation, made Jack wish that just at that moment, he was the cup of coffee in Daniel's hands.

There was hardly an inch of Daniel that Jack's fingers were not intimately aquainted with. Jack would run his hands over Daniels chest or limbs, but he was professional at all times, there was nothing impure in his touch. His mind however was another matter. Later, in bed alone, he would imagine Daniel as his lover. Jack would be allowed to fondle, pet, embrace, grope and even kiss at will and even more overwhelming, Daniel would reciprocate and do those things to Jack. Jack's right hand became the extension for his feelings for Daniel and he would come explosively, screaming Daniel's name. Jack was not sure if the tears on his face afterwards were of completion or thwarted desire.

On one occasion Jack became so focused on the sculpture, that he actually forgot about Daniel. Jack had worked in silence and Daniel had seemed to realise that Jack needed to have total concentration, so he had said little too. Daniel had not fallen asleep, but lay in his pose......watching.

After some time, Jack looked up and noticed that Daniel was holding his arm at a peculier angle.

"Um Daniel are you ok?" he asked.

Daniel glanced up surprised at the sudden conversation.

"Yes I'm fine" he responded quickly with a wince of a smile.

Jack was not buying it, Daniel's eyes seemed to be registering pain. He glanced at the studio clock and to Jack's astonishment he had been sculpting Daniel for nearly....... five hours!

Daniel had held the same position and had not complained or brought Jack's attention to the passage of time.

"Daniel!" Jack shouted, "you should have told me."

"Told you what, Jack? I completey understand you know, I tend to carried away with projects too." Daniel's trademark twinkle peeked out.

Jack was not mollified.

"Are you in pain?" he grated.

"It's nothing Jack, just a cramp in my arm."

Jack threw himself over to the couch, he could see Daniel was holding his arm at an angle.

"Stay there," he ordered.

Jack dug around and unearthed some oil he kept to prevent his hands from chapping when he worked. He quickly returned to Daniel.

"Roll over," Jack ordered as he pulled the cushions out from under Daniel's upper body.

Daniel hesitated for a moment, but with a sigh complied, to stretch out on the couch in a more relaxed position.

"You know, one of the benefits of being a sculptor is having extremely strong hands and fingers," remarked Jack chattily, as he poured some oil between his palms and warmed it.

Jack began a deep, penetrating sweep of Daniel's sore arm from the shoulder, down over the bicep, into his sensitive inner arm, onto the strong wrist and along the long, artistic fingers and then back up to the shoulder. Jack nipped and kneaded the spasms into submission. He found himself lingering on the powerful shoulder, musing that he had only planned to do the painful limb, but the rest of Daniel beckoned him. Jack tentatively began to rub his other shoulder with one hand, Daniel made no protest so he allowed his other other hand to creep onto the beautifully straight spine and began to manipulate the sleek skin covered ridges. Jack brought both hands to the shoulder blades and he began to knead them with more vigour.

Totally intent on his task, Jack was surprised when Daniel gave a huge, husky sigh into the silent studio.

"Mmmmm..................that feels.................soooooooooooooooo good.................don't stop.............mmmm please"

Jack did not reply, he just poured his heart and soul into his hands and fingers, more than he had ever done with any of his sculptures. Jack toyed with Daniel's spine, he traversed each vertebrae down to the toga, roamed over Daniel's lustrous flanks, moulded his shoulder blades and nipped at his naked nape. During the course of the massage, Daniel had groaned a couple of times in appreciative pleasure. Jack had felt the vibration in his toes and the sensation had connected to all his nerve endings in a thrill of arousal, he looked down at the completely oblivious man and fantasised about Daniel reciprocating his burgeoning feelings, Jack also wondered what else would encourage Daniel to make those blissful, sultry moans.

As Jack's palms lingered on Daniel's beautiful body, he was astonished by the next sound to emanate from the young archaeologist. He chuckled to himself and stepped away. Daniel might be the most gorgeous man he had ever met and the near ideal to an admittedly myopic, modern day Prince Charming, but he was snoring like a freight train. Jack smiled - there had to be some flaw, Daniel was a guy, after all.

Jack found a throw and covered the sleeping Daniel, then on an irresistable impulse, bent and kissed him softly and downright chastely on his glistening nape. 

Four Months later

Jack sighed as he gazed around the Gallery, it was full to capacity with artists, collectors, the rich, the famous and all manner of paparazzi. His Reclining Adonis was a huge hit, even beyond Jack's wildest dreams, it was in fact a triumph.

The sculpture's classical style had been seen as a refreshing change from the plethora of modern and abstract sculptures that had been so long in vogue. Jack was now being touted as the next great thing on the block (no pun intended) and offers and commissions were flooding in.

This was it, what he'd worked and dreamed of for all those long unproductive years long, his ultimate goal was reached, he had created a masterpiece.

Unbelievable amounts of money were being offered for the Reclining Adonis, from museums and private collectors. Jack had declined them all....politely but firmly. This had not put anyone off - on the contrary, Jack was being seen as playing hard to get and the bids increased. Jack had decided, it was not for sale. He had made this clear in the glossy brochure printed specifically for this, the official unveiling.

The sculpture and Jack were irretrievably linked. He loved it and he hated it too, because it was all Jack had left of Daniel Jackson.

The sculpture had evolved even beyond Jack's widest dreams; he had been inspired, the grace that had eluded him for so long was a tangible force within him now. Jack finally recognised why he had failed so often before, for how could he show passion in his work, for his work, if he'd never felt passion himself? The barrier between Jack and living had been broken by a shy, young archaeolgist, who snored and needed glasses and a new wardrobe.

Jack had tried to slow down the rate of his work, to keep Daniel with him longer, but his talent could not be denied. Jack thought perhaps he'd only need Daniel for a couple more weeks, unless he broke off an arm or something. Jack was desperate.

That evening. when Daniel came, he had been very quiet, not an unusual occurrance, when it happened again the next day and the day after that, Jack knew something was up.

"Daniel?" Jack had queried.

Daniel had looked up from his abstraction.

"Is there something wrong?"

Daniel had nodded and looked miserable. It came pouring out in a rush.

"I've been offered a dig, someone had to drop out at the last minute, Tangiers. Some of the world's leading archaeologists will be participating, it's the opportunity of a lifetime. I've only got a couple of days, I have to fly out on Saturday. It's the opportunity of a lifetime," he repeated breathlessly. "Something I've dreamed off all my life."

Jack was incredulous. "You're leaving!"

"I'm sorry Jack," Daniel apologised.

"Sorry! What about the sculpture? You promised, two months."

"Please try and understand Jack, I may never get another chance." Daniel pleaded for understanding.

There was no mistaking Jack's bitter tone, he did not give a crap about the damn sculpture. He did not want to lose Daniel and revert to the man he had been before.

"Yes, it's the opportunity of a lifetime," he sneered. "Exactly how long will you be away?"

"The whole excavation may take some years, but the season usually lasts about four or five months."

"Four or five months?" Jack could not believe what he was hearing.

"Surely you don't need me now? I may not be an expert on sculpture but that looks almost completed."

"Well take a bow Mr Rodin, I did not realise you knew so much!."

"There's no need for sarcasm Jack. Look do you really need me? I can try and delay my departure."

"Don't put yourself out on my account Dannyboy. Actually I don't need you."

"Then why are you kicking up such a damn fuss." Daniel was pissed now.

The two men were facing off.

Jack gestured wildly at the sculpture. "That is MY opportunity of a lifetime, but I guess you don't get that. I'm older than you, this may be my only chance to achieve something more than mediocrity. The shining light in amongst the dross."

"Jack!" Daniel was shouting, "I have fought my whole life to get this break, I'm on the fringe, not considered orthodox enough. Do you realise how cut throat archaeology can be? 

"My poor heart bleeds," said Jack unforgivably.

Daniel grabbed his clothes, his glasses and coat. He ripped off the toga and sandals, uncaring that he was naked in front of Jack. He threw them on the chaise as he dressed randomly. Then he straightened and directed a stare of utter contempt at Jack.

"You really are an ass, Jack." He stalked out of the studio and slammed the door after him.

Jack had stood in silence for a few minutes, then he had walked over to the new coffee machine that Daniel had so loved so much, ripped it out and smashed it on to the floor. It did nothing to quell the fury he felt. He raged over to the sculpture, picked up one of his tools intending to mete out the same treatment, but Daniel's features staring back at him had the mallet dropping from his slackened grasp. He slammed out of the studio and had returned home to drink himself into a stupour.

Three days later he had gone round to Daniel's apartment to apologise only to find it was closed up.

Jack had not touched the sculpture for weeks, he could not even bear to look at it. He spent his days lounging, watching TV. Sometimes just to feel.....something, he would turn on one of the Documentary channels or History channels and catch a programme about archaeology, but it would make him yearn even more for what he had lost.

One day Jack ventured back to the studio, eyes averted from the sculpture, but the impulse to see those beloved features again was too strong. So he looked. The sculpture was too poignant a reminder, the cold, lifeless marble in place of the vibrant, stimulating man. The eyes, empty and soulless instead of blue and sparkling. The skin hard and icy instead of warm and soft, yet with the leashed strength of impressive muscles underneath. Jack stared at the sculpture for hours, then he made a decision. He was going to finish it. Over the next weeks, he had poured all his love and longing into it, tears too.

After it was completed, he left it alone again. A couple of months later he worked up the courage to show it to a couple of people in the business whose opinion he trusted. They praised it lavishly. One of them contacted a prestigious gallery, and after viewing it, the owners wanted to give it the full works of an unveiling. They had really gone to town as well, Champagne, Canapes, Ice sculptures all in a Romanesque theme. All the staff had dressed in togas which was actually rather funny as some of the sights revealed should not have been seen outside a trouser leg.

Jack had been given some tickets to the event to dispose of as he liked. He had sent one to Daniel's apartment, he had scibbled "I'm sorry" across it, and also "please come" but he knew Daniel would not be able to attend. Jack knew he was the architect of the scupture but the kudos belonged to Daniel, he had been the inspiration after all, and Jack had felt comforted just by the act of sending the invitation.

So here was Jack at a party given in his or rather the sculpture's honour. He knew he was being remote and stand-offish, he was managing infinitesimal upward movements of his lips and apparently this was not coming off as rudeness, but adding to his overall mystique. He couldn't help smirking at the irony.

He had done his duty, such as it was and he wandered through one of the deserted corridors in the gallery, thinking of Daniel. Jack stopped to look, unseeing at a rather dubious vase, the sounds of the reception were faint and he relished the quiet, darkened solitude. 

Suddenly a flute of Champagne was thrust in his line of sight. Jack sighed, he vanted to be alone, he thought mithlessly. He opened his mouth to refuse the glass, but stopped has he stared at the hand. Was his mind playing tricks? He recognised that hand, he'd seen it holding cups of coffee, Jack had touched it, massaged it even. His eyes followed the length of the extended black clad arm. Jack was praying that he was not dreaming. He saw a powerful shoulder and an immaculately attired chest, dressed in a stunning tuxedo. He ever so slowly raised his head and saw the graceful throat, the determined chin, those full pouting lips that were shyly smiling, the golden sun-kissed skin and those amazingly blue eyes that sparkled even more in contrast to the tanned skin.

"Daniel," Jack mouthed disbelieving.

"Yes," the vision affirmed

"What?"............"How?" ............."Where?" 

Daniel ignored Jack's stuttering.

"Hey Jack," he said huskily.

"When did you get back?" Jack's vocal chords kicked back in.

"Mmmm that would have been this morning" Daniel replied teasingly. "Jet lag will kick in at any moment, know any sofa's I can crash on?"

Daniel was still holding the glass of Champagne, but Jack didn't dare take it, he was trembling so much he was sure to drop it.

"I didn't think you would be back so soon," Jack managed with credible coolness, but he did not fool Daniel for a second, who was quirking his brows and grinning at Jack.

"Well, I need help handling my artefacts." Daniel looked meaningfully into at Jack's oblivious face.

"Errrrrrr I have a two person tent and I'm one person short." Still did not seem to be registering.

He gave it another shot.

"Um, we need an expert to help us in the field, when we find pieces of sculpture." 

Jack had still not got it. Daniel growled, grabbed Jack's tie and pulled him into the most intense kiss that Jack had ever experienced. A clashing of lips, tongues and bodies, as they grappled with each other, Jack pushed Daniel against the wall and devoured his mouth.

Long minutes later, they were forced to separate to breathe. They stared at each other, panting. Daniel slid his hand along Jack's cheekbone.

"I missed you so much, so much. I'm sorry I did not realise what we had, why it was I looked forward to seeing you every day."

"Shhhh," whispered Jack, nuzzling into Daniel's carressing hand. "I love you. Am in love with you."

"I think I love you too Jack, umm we may have to go slow, I've never been with a man before."

"That makes me feel like the fucking king of the world!," shouted an elated Jack. "Danny" he breathed, "we have all the time in the world too. Slow and careful as you like." He made the words sound like a vow.

"Will you?" asked an emotional Daniel. "I mean come to Tangiers."

I'll visit the fucking stars with you, Daniel," he promised.


End file.
